Lily Bachmann
Lilian Silver Bachmann aka Lily Bachmann is a British American female president of South Nonstop and best friend of Lisabeth Britney Pulsar (Lisa Pulsar) bited Nonstop. Quotes My name is Lily Silver Bachmann, I'm an experienced President. And you will let me through. I'm nothing, I'M NOTHING? I'll let you feel what's nothing! Lisa? Don't tell me you've been stuck completing these tests for over a day now... I've got only one question for you... Do you feel lucky? God save my friends! How did these contraband's get here? Bio Lily Bachmann is best known for her great performance ever to be president from all ministries and government officials in Southern Nonstop. She experienced president since 2016, making Southern Nonstop a safer and better working country. Lily was described as 1st Class, clean and wealthy. Lily originated from the United Kingdom, after moving to the United States, she learned politics, conservatives, architecture, and psychology, she soon was informed of United Nonstop within July 2034, and wanted to establish her own land South Nonstop in the Absolute Earth. After years, she established her parliament in South Nonstop, , Lily chose to be a president because she lived in the USA along with her parents. Story (Commodore Stories) After the Galaxy's deadliest World War, its 2 years ahead and the date is October 13th, 2040, its Lily's 38th birthday and a science project to launch a planet project from Absolute Earth to space. Lily was developing a project to make a second living earth moon by developing a project called "Terraform." Lily's project eventually turns out to be a disaster, as the project laser exploded causing Lily to be ejected into space with the enlarged Earth Moon. She felt a bit uncomfortable when she crash landed at the moon, but to soon realize in secret, her project was a success, only to find out she is missing from the real earth. Actors British Voice Female - Lily Bachmann as of Season 2 Episode 4 to Season 2 Episode 5 YellowFang213 - Lily Bachmann as of Season 3 Episode 1 (Jumped ahead due to switch of series) Trivia Although Lily was redesigned in October, 2017, her birthday was named up on Friday the 13th. Lily helped out her best friend Lisa Pulsar to help her get into congress as a politician, as Lisa learned overall with the assistance from her best friend, she would soon become president of United Nonstop. Notice the red star on the original concept of Lily since July 28th, 2017, the red star meant she was a former conservative when she came back to the United Kingdom on her 26th Birthday. This would be removed since she is now a democrat president of South Nonstop and fellow politician of USA. Lily among all of the female characters is considered the most prettiest characters overall. Bachmann as Lily's last name is part of a Train's company, how ever the word for Bach represented Commodore's first name according to his Steam profile. Lily strongly opposed falling to the republican side based upon her opinion "They might be the next trustbusters making countries greater, but some could be so crazy that some of the republican presidents are impeached or opposed." Lily in Toadlover404 series, Pixel falls deeply in love with her.